


Love Despite The Medicine

by direneed



Category: Naruto
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Catharsis, F/M, Gen, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Medication, TW: suicidal thoughts, TW: thoughts of self harm, add, tw: anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Set between Naruto The Last and the NaruHina wedding. Hinata suffers from anxiety, even as a young adult. She sees Tsunade for medication and only Hanabi knows about her problem. Naruto discovers her mid-attack and reminds her of some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had an anxiety attack for about two hours today over a bill and it escalated rather quickly. I wrote this as a way to calm down.

To date the man of your dreams is one thing, but to hide your (at times) crippling anxiety is another thing entirely. Hinata looked in the mirror. Very few people knew the extent that she still suffered. Hanabi and Tsunade were two of the only people who were aware that Hinata was on medication. She struggled to the extent where she would hide on some of her days off so Naruto wouldn’t see her on her bad days. For the most part, as long as her medication was taken regularly and she did the proper therapy, she was able to pass herself as a girl who had grown into a strong and confident woman.

As a young kunoichi, she knew she had no reason to be so terrified of her relationship with Naruto. She had been to war for god’s sake! Tsunade had said that some of it could have to do with the confidence issues inspired by her father growing up, and she knew that was probably the case. But regardless, here she was. Crying like a baby over some stupid bill that had popped up at her new apartment. The mail had come while she had been away on a mission, and by the time she noticed it the time to act on it had come and gone.

_“How could you be so stupid?”_

_“You should have just stayed at home.”_

_“Hanabi wouldn’t have been so irresponsible.”_

_“Maybe Father was right all those years ago…”_

_“You’re not good enough for Naruto-kun if you can’t manage a household.”_

_“You should just die.”_

Her finger went to her lips in the familiar gesture from when she was a preteen. She felt herself hypervenalate as she continued to mule over several more similar thoughts as tears streamed down her face. Naruto and her had recently started dating, and considering they weren’t particularly close before, they were still in the process of truly getting to know each other. Naruto wouldn’t want her if she knew she could be reduced to this state over something so simple as a bill. She took a few deep breaths, but continued breathing heavily.

“Hinata…?” an all too familiar voice said behind her. She whirled around to see her boyfriend. Naruto sprang into action. “AH! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Did something happen on your mission?” he asked her as he went towards her and hugged her. Hinata shook her head and wiped her eyes.

“I’m okay Naruto-kun.” Hinata mumbled. “The mission was okay…”

“Then why are you crying?” Naruto asked her.

“It’s nothing. I mean, it is something, but I—“

“But what Hinata?” Naruto asked her gently. Hinata thrusted her phone bill into Naruto’s hand. “It’s a phone bill Hinata.”

“It’s a late phone bill. That’s overdue. I felt bad, and it made me think about other things.” Hinata said simply.

“Like…?”

“Like how I’m stupid, and how I shouldn’t have left the Hyuga Estate. How Hanabi would be able to pay bills on time and go on missions if she lived on her own.” Hinata began, and she started tearing up again. “Maybe-maybe my father was right when I was younger. That I am worthless and that I shouldn’t be a ninja and I should have died when I was younger. And how I’m not good enough for you if I can’t even manage to live on my own…and how I should ju—“ Hinata’s panicked rant was interrupted by a kiss. “Naruto-kun?”

“You’re not stupid Hinata. You’re just as smart as Sakura-chan, and definitely smarter than Ino. And even though you and your Dad on good terms, it was good for you to leave ‘cause living on your own has given you a chance to grow. And sure, maybe Hanabi would do good managing on her own, but wasn’t comparing yourself to her what made you so sad when we were kids anyway? Your eons out of my league because you love me, and I never expected in a million years to ever have a girlfriend. And, most importantly—“ Naruto told her. “If you EVER finish that sentence, I will never forgive you, and punish you by spending even more time with you to make sure you don’t do something stupid-ttebayo.” He said with a grin. “Anything else?” Hinata gulped nervously.

“I-I see Tsunade-sama for medication for anxiety. Most of the time, it’s in check, but I just was having a bad day. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d think it was weird, and that you wouldn’t want to date me anymore.” Hinata told him. Naruto smiled.

“So? As long as it helps you, right?” Naruto asked her. “Besides, if Tsunade-obaachan is taking care of you, I know you’re in good hands-ttebayo.” Naruto held Hinata at arm’s length and smiled. “And you know? They wanted to put me on medication too, Iruka-sensei said I have something like ADD or ADHD or something, but when they tried Kuruma was having none of it so they gave up.” Naruto said with a grin and kissed her. “I love you Hinata, and I’ve fought harder things then some stupid anxiety. Okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
